


Hot Seat

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [149]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Celebrities, F/M, Secret Relationship, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: mia-mikaelson-forbes asked: Celebrity Klaroline. Klaus and Caroline are A-list actors who have been secretly dating for 10 years and decide to share the news with the public through an Instagram post on their wedding day (which happened to be on the day of their 10 year anniversary). Caroline (or Klaus, or both) go on a talk show some time after to promote their new movie, and are bombarded with questions about their relationship by the host.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Hot Seat

“I know you’re here to promote your new movie, but you all kind of dropped a bomb this weekend,” Marcel explained with that infamous grin of his. “To celebrate your nuptials, we’ve put together something of a Newlywed Game challenge for you. If you’re up for it, that is.”

With a wary glance toward Klaus, Caroline feigned a reluctant nod. “I’m an open book, it’s him I’m worried about.”

Klaus patted her knee affectionately. “We hid our relationship for more than a decade, sweetheart. I don’t think you get to claim you’re an open book.” Winking, he smirked at Marcel. “And she knows me better than she thinks.”

But the host shook his head mischievously. “While we are going to test whether your answers match up, the questions are less about how well you know each other and more for our unending need to know the dirty details of how _this_ happened,” he clarified, gesturing between their easy posture together. Turning to the audience, he gave an exaggerated shrug. “Right?”

Enthusiastic cheers and applause sounded immediately. “Alright,” Marcel clapped, walking them across the set, “let’s get you to the buzzer. I’m going to ask a question, but only one of you gets to answer, so it’s a race to buzz first. Got it?”

With eyes narrowed, Caroline hovered over the big, red button while Klaus seemed smugly relaxed. Though their approaches were very different, they were equally competitive when it came to games, and this would be no different - worldwide audience or not.

“First question: how did you meet?”

Caroline’s hand slammed down. “He hit on my friend at a Teen Choice Award show, and it did _not_ go well. Took him a long time to change that first impression. A lot longer for me to stop teasing him about it.”

“That implies you have stopped,” Klaus muttered.

“When did you know it was love?”

Faster than expected, Klaus slid his hand between Caroline’s and the buzzer. “She took me home for Christmas with her family, which I’d never done with a significant other before, and not once did I feel like an outsider. Caroline made sure I belonged. With her.” She leaned over to kiss him for that one.

Marcel pretended to wipe a tear. “Aww,” he goaded. “Why so secretive?”

“Bit possessive with our privacy, mate,” Klaus answered, not wilting under her glares for losing on speed.

She sighed, wistful. “I miss our little bubble sometimes.”

“Speaking of little,” Marcel broke in, “any plans for little ones coming?”

Caroline immediately pulled her hand away from the buzzer, shaking her head as Klaus seemed to swallow a grin as he slowly tapped it. “I’ve got nieces and nephews to spare, so we have plenty of time to think about it,” he winked.

Not that his answer would keep Twitter from speculating, nor would it stem the onslaught of well wishes and WTFs when they did announce the official, finalized adoption of their first child a mere month later.


End file.
